2-Methoxy-substituted benzamides having a basic side-chain are described in the literature as drugs having an antidopaminergic action (Bernd Testa, J. Med. Chem. 26 (1983), 203-207). The best-known compound is sulpiride, but the oral availability of this is unsatisfactory.